Spirit World
The Spirit World is a world inhabited by spirits of the deceased. The world itself is full of floating islands clouded by fog, containing various platforms, buildings, as well as the spirits of some animals. These can only be seen and/or used, however, by being in Spirit Form, which can be temporarily granted to outsiders through the use of a Spirit Vent. Its first and only appearance has been in Tak and the Power of Juju, where Tak is sent to retrieve Lok's Spirit, as well as collect any nearby Yorbels. History In the first video game, Tak is sent to the Spirit World by Jibolba to retrieve Lok's Spirit. After finding the four mummies in the Mummy Tombs and placing them in their designated spot in the Ceremonial Tomb, Tak gains entrance to the Spirit World. Here, Tak finds that the world is full of nerbils, and with the dense fog, he relies on Flora for advice. Tak is instructed that he must find and release Spirit Keys to activate the nearby Spirit Vents, which will allow him to temporarily enter Spirit Form. This form will allow Tak to see buildings and animals that were originally not there. Tak finds that the Spirit Keys are hidden amongst the nearby pottery in the world; however, some pots may contain either a Spirit Skull, which attack the nearest thing, or a Spirit Nerbil, which temporarily turns the nearest person into a Nerbil. Taking heed to these conditions, Tak successfully locates the Spirit Keys needed to activate the nearby Spirit Vents, allowing him to use Spirit Form to progress through the world. Along the way, Tak runs into Dead Juju and is told to gather three spirit balloons for him, in exchange for his help. After having done so, Dead Juju raises nearby platforms that allow Tak to advance. Continuing to progress through the use of Spirit Keys and vice versa, Tak eventually arrives in the ruins of an open arena, partially surrounded by pillars. On top of one of those pillars is Lok's spirit encased in a spirit balloon. After defeating three Giant Blue Nerbil, the surrounding fog lifts and a pillar staircase appears, allowing Tak to claim Lok's spirit balloon. Trailoc suddenly appears and turns Tak's only exit into a deadly hedge maze with sharp thorns and wafting air vents, all threatening to pop Lok's spirit balloon. With care and precision in his movements, Tak successfully makes it out of the maze and Flora returns him to the village to return Lok's spirit. Items *9 Yorbels *3 Spirit Balloons *Juju Compass *Lok's Spirit Juju(s) *Dead Juju Animals (Can only be seen in Spirit Form) *Orangutans *Rams *Rhinos Trivia *There is likely more than one entrance to the Spirit World, as the Nerbils also found a way in without having to become spirits. *Even if Tak has the Spirit Sight, he must still enter Spirit Form to see the hidden buildings and spirits of animals. *The animals in Spirit Form can be heard, even when Tak is not in Spirit Form. *Near the end of the level, before entering the hedge maze, it is possible to use Lok's Spirit Balloon to land on a shrub and cut past most of the maze, leaving only three vents to pass through. Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Levels